User blog:Sebapon/To Earthend/Chapter Four
Chapter Four The Enemy Day Three 'First Mate on ''The Hawk Eye, Figshi Fonigshipon ' ' ' A friendly toripon was flying toward us hurriedly, we waited patiently praying that the messenger didn’t have any bad news. The toripon soldier got of his bird and strode to where the captain and I were standing “The Yellow Slit Eyes are going to the beach and set up traps, they do not know that we have already inserted our men on the island” Said the soldier “Well, let’s make it look like where doing nothing then” Said the captain “And buy some more time for our friends” The toripon left to attend to his bird. He could not leave until the enemy left the beach. () '''Tan Tatepon ' As we moved on to the village we would stop to listen or send someone up the trees to see our surrounding area “Nothing General” Said the yumipon on the tree “Continue moving” ordered general Quon “We are almost there” Said the scout He spoke the truth in a minute or so we were on this destroyed village. Chigo our best searcher, could see how old things were by feeling them, he put his hands to the ground and moved them around then said “They were here…six days ago” “And they destroyed the village?” Said the disgusted general “I believe so judging by the state of the village” He said “Very smart, well let’s set watchmen around the perimeter” Said the general I went and chose the ones to do this duty and sent them on it “Now, let’s see what we can find that could help us” Said our leader “There’s no need to, they have already looted the village” Said Chigo “Well then what should we do?” said the general “Well…. I think some of the villagers escaped the attack” “Then lead us to them” I was annoyed at the fact that I had just sent out some men to watch the place and now we were leaving. So I and two other tatepons went for them. Once all six of us were back with the main group, we parted. We followed Chigo into the jungle opposite from the river toward some mountains when one of our toripons came in flying and landed then he said “The enemy has set out ambush teams all over the island for when we arrive; they must think we want to attack their ships” “Go tell the watchmen we left to come to the bottom of the mountain and meet up with us” Said the general “Very well” with that he left “Okay were going to set up main base at the bottom of the mountain” Said the general As there was little cover going up the mountains we only took few men, well actually only the general, Chigo and I. Chigo left with Quon and I right behind him. We had to dart between rocks and any cover we could find and wait a little bit for our searcher to find footsteps or something to lead us to them, In these kind of stops I would strain my ears and see if I could hear any signs of battle, I heard nothing but didn’t mean anything. After some minutes of climbing Chigo said “It’s a dead end” “How is that?” I asked “The footsteps, they stop at this rock” He said simply “They might have climbed it” I said hopefully. I didn’t climb this mountain for nothing “There’s no evidence of that, and why if they could have gone around it?” Said Chigo crushing my hopes “Well let’s see….” Said General Quon and started to feel the rock. After a while Chigo asked “What are you looking for?” “I already found it my friend” He answered “There seems to be a cave behind this” “Let us push it sir” I said “Very well” He said smiling Chigo and I went toward this makeshift door and started pushing….for a minute and it moved an inch. “It’s…..heavy” Said Chigo heaving heavily “Should I fetch a robopon?” I asked “No. I’ll have to put you guys through more weight lifting” Said Quon laughing “I can’t believe you weak eyeballs “He walked toward us and told us to out of the way. He put his hands firmly on the bottom of the rock “You’re not going to lif-?” I started to ask but the general said “Watch and learn young ones” With that he put his left foot behind him and lifted it with ease revealing a cave entrance he nicely put the rock on the side of the cave. “Shall we?” He said, inviting us into the cave We went in once in the rock closed behind us and it was pitch dark “Someone is expecting us, let’s not disappoint them” Said the general calmly “Keep close” We did as we were told and waited by the general until a shining blue orb appeared in the middle of the cave, revealing that the cave had a dome like shape, meaning we were trapped. “Do not fear, get close to the sphere” Said the general We walked toward it. Once we were next to it the walls started moving up…or we were going down, further into the mountain. “Similar to the contraptions in the Uko forest” Said Chigo interested “Correct. We do not know if they are enemies so be ready” Warned General Quon keeping his hand on the hilt of his sword, we held our weapons at the ready. When we stopped moving there was a light up cave entrance to the left of us. We exited the elevator and went into the cave. “Welcome young ones” Said a strange voice “Thank you” Answered Quon then he asked “Who are you?” “We are the villagers that where attacked by the Uirusu and managed to survive them. And I am Elvet Efilepon” Said our host “Uirusu, are they the yellow eyed ones?” I asked “Yes, they are. And they will stop at nothing to consume the world” He said calmly “They attacked our capitol a few days ago, we managed to repel the enemy” I said “Strange….did something sound or appear?” Elvet asked “A horn like thing sounded and they retreated” I Answered “You must be truly strong for they must have strong reasons to retreat” He stated “Now we are following them to their homeland to eliminate them” Said General Quon “I see. Sit so we can converse further” Said Elvet in a friendly way We sat down and we were given refreshments. I felt bad for the troops that were sitting at the bottom of the mountain waiting for us, I immediately stopped eating. “As it happens, another traveler passed here yesterday that wanted to go to the Uirusu and investigate them” Said Elvet “A stranger, did he say his name?” Said General Quon “No. But he did foretell your coming and told me that when you arrived I would give you these gifts” He clapped his hands and some of his men came forward carrying five wooden cases, all a different size; One of them was long, one circular, another one was long but shorter and the other two were small boxes like a foot in size. “The wise one said that they will know which one is theirs” Announced Elvet inviting us toward the gifts I immediately felt attached to the circle shaped one. The general and I started slowly walking toward the magical boxes. Chigo seemed to be unaffected by the gifts attraction, he seemed alarmed for he unsheathe his sword but did nothing waiting for someone to make a move “Calm down soldier” Ordered Quon. Chigo did as he was told but kept his hand on the hilt of his sword. I set my hands on the rounded box and felt immediate warmth and I knew it was for me. I decided to open mine after the general did. General Quon opened his case slowly once the lid was completely off the people gasped and I got my first glance at the present; it was a spear with a white pearl at one extreme and at the other there was a very sharp looking edge. “I am no Yaripon” Stated Quon “It appears to have magical capabilities” Speculated Elvet “I am not a Mahopon either” He said “You may not be one or the other but you shall keep it and soon it will find its usefulness” Answered our host “Very well. Let’s see you gift Lieutenant” Said the general I looked at mine and sighed. I slid the lid of and found shoulder armor with a purple cape attached to them. The peculiar thing about the shoulder guards where that they appeared to be skulls of an animal. “Interesting….There was once a great warrior that sported this shoulder armor. When he was in battle a skeletal armor would surround him making him invincible” Said Elvet intrigued in this peace of armor I took it out and immediately noticed that the cape was too long for me “Wear it and let’s see how you look” Said General Quon smiling I put the garment on and was not very comfortable, the skull shoulders where way to big and the cape to. Just I felt that it went away and the gift was mi size and fit perfectly “Looking good sir” Said Chigo chuckling a little “Very well. I do not mean to be a bad host, but you must take the rest of the gifts leave this island now” Said Elvet as a door opened “Thank you for your hospitality and for giving us the gifts Elvet Efilepon” Said our leader “Farewell” Once we were out of the mountain we immediately knew something was wrong we could hear battle and see smoke. Not good. We hurried down the mountain trying not to fall and hoped to get there in time. Once at the bottom a yumipon said “Sir, you took your time” “Yes we had some tea and cafeteria meat” Answered Quon “Ugh, good thing I wasn’t invited” He said “Report” Ordered the general “We were attacked by enemy forces fourteen minutes ago. We are getting the stragglers right know” “Casualties?” Asked our worried general “Some” “How many?” “A dekapon was shot but managed to chop a tree down eliminating a quarter of the enemies trying to flank us. Two tatepons went down because we didn’t get to their position in time” “Sir, we have eliminated the stragglers” Said Reen “Very well. Take the bodies and we leave” Quon ordered “No disrespect sir, but the bodies will slow us down and if they managed to communicate with their main fleet, it will be raining yellow eyes in no time” Said the yumipon “Hide them at least” Said our sad leader They hid them behind some thick bushes and put some leaves on top. Relatively camouflaged. “Later we shall pay our respects” Said General Quon sadly “Yes, but now we have to get to the ship” said Reen We retreated with great speed and stealth finding one ambush group. We were ready for them and the yumipons eliminated them silently. Once we reached the beach we met up with our smaller forces “We have already deactivated their puny traps and sent the toripons to the ship” “Are the boats ready?” I asked “Yes” We got on in a hurry and started rowing to The Hawk Eye at full speed. A lookout alerted “Enemies on the shore!” “Shields up!” Ordered the general We did so and waited until “Incoming!” And a barrage of enemy arrows were upon us doing little damage to us I heard one scream from a robopon close by “Return fire!” Immediately we did so and the enemy retreated into the jungle. We started rowing eve faster “We are out of range” Announced a yumipon There were some cheers but we were concentrating on getting to the ship before the Uirusu did. Once we got to our vessel the general said “Someone take care of this robopon he was hit by an arrow” The general said The mahopon took him and set him on the ground and started whispering to the wound and the arrow started coming out slowly and painfully judging by the robopons screams. “Captain, we need to get out of here now. We have alerted them” I said “Aye, we leave to battle?” Asked the captain “No, we retreat. There is no way we can go against seven of their ships alone” “Where do we retreat to?” Asked Captain Gingi I had no answer to that we were trapped “We wait and from there we act” Said General Quon “Very well” “He is healed, but needs food and rest” Said the mahopon “You have done well young one” Quon said gratefully. Then he said to the captain “My men need food” “Then food they shall get” Answered Captain Gingi “I have already told Muh to start cooking for your men” “Thank you. I must rest” He said turning to his cabin but the mahopon was in his way and he said “Sir, I believe you have something meant for me” “And what might that be young one?” Asked the general “I don’t know, but I know the feeling of that charm” The mahopon said “I think he means the cases sir” I said “What is your name? Young mahopon” Asked the general “Syro Wybopon sir” He answered “Well Syro you can perceive the boxes magic then one of them must be for you” Said the general presenting the boxes to Syro. The mahopon slowly put his hands over one and the box started glowing with ancient red letters and he said “I am ready” It appeared that he had said this to the gift. The red letters did one final flash and the lid opened and inside was a beautiful red stone that had the same glow as the letter. He gasped and said “He thinks….I am ready” “Ready for what?” Asked the general “My master has given me a stone of power which means I am not his apprentice but a full mahopon” He said surprised “Well congratulations Syro you are now a master of maho” Quon Said clapping his hands and soon the crew was clapping even thou they didn’t know what for. Category:Patapon Fanfic Category:Blog posts